


Designated Survivor wallpapers

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Designated Survivor (TV), Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Wallpapers inspired by the TV show Designated Survivor.Made for art purpose only.





	Designated Survivor wallpapers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I don't intent to make more wallpapers of this concept with others characters.  
> Add a bonus artwork of Adan Canto.
> 
> RPDots :)

Tom Kirkman:

 

Emily Rhodes:

 

Aaron Shore:

 

Adan Canto:


End file.
